Call of darkness
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A one shot based on the promos for the upcoming episode. DE! Enjoy!


**N: This is obviously one of many one-shots inspired by the spoils for the next episode. I wanted to post this now, so you'll have time to check it out before the next episode is aired, so it's not proofread. I'm sorry for the mistakes; I have no real excuse besides my anxiousness to share.**

**I'm sure you guys must have an opinion on this and the upcoming episode so please do share by leaving me a review :) **

* * *

**Call of darkness**

Damon was holding the door the boarding house open for me, but it was difficult to move. I was in the exact same place as five minutes ago: in the hallway, staring at Stefan who was now by the liquor cabinet. He was watching me too. I don't know why, but I had the feeling that if I leave with Damon now, I'd lose Stefan. It had been Stefan's idea after all. He thinks I need this trip with Damon to work on my unsolved feelings for him. I was afraid he might be right. I didn't know exactly when or how, but my feelings for Damon changed. My feelings for Damon always change. One day I am mad at him, the next I need him. It's been like that between us from the start.

I remember when he left and Klaus returned into town. I was scared; no, I was terrified. In those moments of fear and panic I didn't think about Bonnie, or Caroline, or Alaric. I thought about Damon. I needed him to be there more than I ever needed anyone beside my parents. It was that type of need that could – and might – drive a person crazy; especially if they don't understand it. A few hours later I was in a hospital bed – dying for all I knew – and I thought: 'Damon's not here. I wish he was here so I can tell him I needed him, so I can thank him for all the time he has been there. Pretty much, I just want to tell him I'd been brave'. My eyelids closed and when I opened them again, he was there: all dark and beautiful, just like I remembered. There was concern in his eyes and I wanted to tell him that everything's going to be ok, because he came for me, but I couldn't speak. I just looked at him. Most of the times that was all we needed: a look.

Then one night he decided to kiss me. 'If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this' he said, and all of a sudden he was there. His lips were on mine; his hands were cupping my face and his mesmerising scent was enveloping me. In that moment something changed inside me. I couldn't speak, move or think and most of all, I couldn't push him away. Somewhere deep inside my mind, I was aware I was doing something wrong, that I should stop, but I just couldn't. Everything about that kiss had felt so good…it felt right in a way that scared me. It shouldn't have felt that good, but it did. Before going to sleep, when I was all alone in my bed, the darkness all around – the only thing around me – I would think about that kiss. I liked to replay that kiss in my mind over and over again. A few times, I was the one that kissed him. That didn't change much, just my surprise, but it still felt good.

"Stefan," I whispered. I felt like I owned him some sort of explanation. He didn't allow me to say anything though.

"Just be safe," he said and I nodded. I turned around and looked at Damon, my heart hitched. It was just crazy the effect he had on me. It was different every time I saw him. He gave me some sort of half smile and I smiled back. Crazy! Everything was just crazy. I was about to leave on a road-trip with this devilishly handsome creature and figured out my feelings for him? Somehow it sounded funny. My moral soul couldn't be saved anymore. Deep down, I already knew the answer to that question.

Once we were in the car, the sexual tension was about to push us out. We both reached for the radio at the same time and pulled back like we had just burned each other. I felt an electric shock pass through my entire body at the contact. 'God, how are we going to do this?' I asked in my mind. We haven't left Mystic Falls yet and we were already 'charged' – for the lack of a better word.

At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up, a tiny blanket was covering my body. My eyes immediately started the search for his icy blue ones.

"You were shivering," he explained and that's about the only conversation we had until we finally pulled at a hotel a few hours away from Denver.

"They still have a room," he said and I nodded. "Just one," he continued.

"I figured," I replied.

"It has only one bed."

"It's not like it would be the first time we'll share one bed," I said making reference to the two nights he spent in my bed over the last few months. I was comfortable enough to share a bed with Damon; I knew he was gentleman enough to not try anything. I trusted him with my life, no question about it.

"Alright, just go inside, I'll get the bags," he said handing me a set with two keys and I looked at him confused. "The second one's for the bathroom. Don't ask!" I didn't ask. I just took the key and my hand bag, leaving him beside the car and I made my way inside the tiny motel.

As soon as I stepped inside the room, my heart started beating faster, my palms got sweaty and there was this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I looked around, avoiding the queen-size bed as much as I could, but it was like my eyes had a mind of their own and all they wanted to do, was look at was the damn bed. The room was kind of nice for a motel-room. It was mostly white and a very soft peach. It was clean – from what I could tell – and the bed was perfectly made. The sheets were white and there was a big blanket over it. The blanket was gray, with some green and blue. It wasn't the most beautiful thing I saw, but it was alright. I took of my jacket then I put it back on. It was like I had no idea what to do with myself. I felt lost and in a way…scared. I was nervous.

When the door opened, I held my breath.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked concerned.

Stupid vampire hearing. Of course he knew something was wrong. I was barely breathing and my heart was about to beat its way out of my rip-cage. Ugh, why couldn't he be normal for once? But then again, wasn't that – his vampire side I mean – part of his charm?

"Fine, just tired," I answered walking towards the window. The sun was just about to go down, allowing the darkness to take over. It was kind of sad, but exciting. And then, it hit me, what if the world enjoyed the darkness? What if it couldn't wait for the sun to go down just to welcome the mesmerising presence of the majestic night? With dark come intimacy, passion and the forbidden. Darkness is dangerous and exciting. No, it couldn't be right. Dark consumes, takes over until it has everything and then…there will be nothing left. I didn't realize Damon had followed me until I turned around and he was there.

"Ok, you made your point. Clearly you'd rather eat a cactus than be here with me. Why on earth did you come here with _me_ for?" he asked.

"It was Stefan's idea," I said, like that was supposed to explain everything. His eyes opened even wider – as expected.

"Why would…"

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you." The words just flew off my lips. There was no possible way I could've stopped them. Turning back time would've been the only option. There was a short moment of silence.

"Do you?" he asked, just like Alaric a few hours ago.

"Everybody should just stop asking me that!" I shouted.

"Well maybe you should try answering it and people will stop asking," he suggested.

I took a step back, he followed. I was stupid to think he would let this one go. Did I want him to let it go? Or did I want him to push me? I felt like I had to be pushed. It sounded stupid, just thinking about it sounded stupid. What did that make me? A coward. That made me a coward. I believe I'd been one for quite a while now.

"Do you feel something for me, Elena," he asked again. I opened my mouth, but no sounds came out. I guessed saying the words would make it real. Too real.

"I feel like I've disappointed him," I whispered.

"I suppose you're talking about baby bro?"

"I promised him. I looked him in the eyes and told him it would always be him…" a teardrop left my eye to cares my cheek. It felt kind of comforting. Damon stretched his hand – to wipe it away I suppose – but I pulled back. I knew that if I let him touch me, I would want him to hold me and if he would hold me, then everything would be ok and everything was _not_ ok. "I've hurt him, I lied to him."

"You're lying to him if you tell him it's still him and it will always be him when you know you feel something for me." It made so much sense, I wanted to slap him.

"I look at you and I betray him…it hurts," I said softly.

"Elena."

"I feel something for you. I don't know what it is yet. I've been trying so hard to fight it or pretend it's not there and I didn't have time to understand it. I just know it's there. I know I need you. And I know I cannot promise him always and forever. I still love him, Damon."

"I know."

"I can't let him go through this alone."

"I know."

"He needs me and I need to be there for him. We both need to be there for him," I whipped the few rears off my face and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I know, Elena. Do you really think I don't know all of these? But… can't pretend you didn't say what you said. I can't pretend that kiss didn't happen. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," and I really did. I felt the same. "I'm scared," I admitted.

"You should go to bed, I'll take a look around to let you change," he said. "Don't worry, I'll be back in twenty, thirty minutes tops," he continued as he saw the hesitation in my eyes.

After the door closed behind him I took a few deep breaths, feeling my lungs with the – much needed – oxygen. I opened my suitcase and took out my clothes. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, changed and dragged my body in bed.

I heard the door open a few minutes after. He didn't turn on the lights as he moved like a feline through the room. I heard the zipper of his own suitcase then he moved and I could see him. He was standing in front of the window and the moon-light was playing in his hair, offering him a spot-light and offering me a show. I watched hypnotised as he opened each button of his shirt. His eyes found mine. Busted! He stopped and I was expecting that playful smirk to appear in the corner of his mouth, but it didn't happen.

"I should probably leave them on," he said and made his way towards the bed. I was half asleep and that was the only thing that kept me calm. I felt the mattress give in under his weight. His hand made its way to the middle and grabbed mine. I felt like crying, because my feelings for him were clearly there, a bit overwhelming and yet it seemed so wrong to act on them. It was like we were wild animals in cages. Craving the freedom, but impossible for us to be free. "We'll figure this out," he whispered, giving my hand a squeeze. "We always do."

I fell asleep under his protective, loving gaze, with the sound of his voice calming me, just like a mother's voice would calm the child. His angelic face had been the last thing I've seen before the dream world took me over. From time to time, I'd wake up, but the feeling of his hand over mine was enough to put me back to sleep. I couldn't remember a time I slept better.

When I woke up, he was behind me, spooning my body. His arms were wrapped around me and his nose was buried in the back of my neck.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear and I shivered in his arms. Without a word, I turned around and looked at him for a few seconds, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. At first, he was too shocked to respond – or do anything for that mattered. It took him about two seconds to recover and kiss me back. His smooth tongue deepened inside my mouth and I pushed my hips forwards – the move made him growl.

"Elena…" he murmured and I pulled back an inch. "We need to stop," he said. I didn't answer. I didn't say anything. I just slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. When I came out he wasn't there. He came back an hour later, he took a ten minutes shower and we left.

***call of darkness***

"You look amazing," Damon murmured from the door way. I turned around and mumbled a thank you. I was dressed up for yet another decade dance at school.

"Are you sure you can't make it?" I asked.

"We need that stake and I am going to get it tonight. You go with Stefan, have fun!" he turned to make his way out of the room, but I called after him.

"We are not…"

"It's ok. You two need to talk," he said and left before I could say anything.

***call of darkness***

"I'm sorry," I whispered and Stefan smiled.

"So I guess you've finally come to terms that you're in love with my brother," he guessed.

"I'm still not sure it's love, but it's definitely something. I just…God, this is a mess. I promised you…I promised you and I broke the promise. I swear I didn't mean to –"

"I know you didn't."

A few tears appeared on my cheeks, I just couldn't stop them. A minute ago we've been dancing, Stefan and I, and now I was crying, trying to explain my feelings for his brother to him.

"I didn't want to be her, but I guess I am," I said and Stefan closed the remaining distance between us, wrapping his arms around me. It was the first time he held me like this since he went off the rails. It felt good. I had almost forgotten how great it could feel to be in his arms. But it didn't feel good in the same way it used to. Something was different; maybe everything.

The thought of Damon, made me pull back.

* * *

**N: Here it is. They idea just wouldn't let me**** sleep so I decided to put it on paper today in my two hours break.**


End file.
